


Come Back When You Can

by QuinnCelement



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCelement/pseuds/QuinnCelement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bo's turn to contemplate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back When You Can

“You’ve done nothing at all to make me love you less”

I am here.

Always.

Wherever I am, I always think of you.  
Not a day goes by when I don’t remember how it feels to be with you.

The touch of your hand against my skin  
the feel of your lips in mine  
your warmth  
the smell of your hair  
the sound of the soft beating of your heart while you sleep.

Everything reminds me of you, Lauren.

Sometimes I think I see you standing in a corner at the Dal, silently watching as I drown myself in my sorrow and tequila.  
But when I turn to look, you’re never there.  
It was just a figment of my imagination and inebriated memory.

God I miss you!

I’m trying to be brave.

I’m doing the best I can to deal with this.

I keep telling myself that this is just a break.

I am hoping that, that’s all there is to it because I don’t want to lose you.

If this makes me a fool for you, then so be it.

I will always be a fool for your love, Lauren.

I love you so and I hope you know it.


End file.
